First and last love
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Kagami acostumou-se a ser uma das poucas pessoas capazes de entender Kuroko. Entretanto, à medida que a relação evolui, ele percebe que o diálogo fora das quadras precisa ser feito com palavras.


- Kuroko no Basket e seus personagens pertencem a Fujimaki Tadatoshi;  
- Esta é uma fanfic BL, ou seja, envolve o relacionamento amoroso e/ou sexual entre homens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de leitura sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo.

* * *

**First and last love**

_Ele sempre foi uma pessoa de meias palavras._

_Grande parte de nossas conversas eram travadas com olhares e, ao contrário dos demais, nunca achei difícil entender o que se passava em sua mente. Na verdade, Kuroko é uma das pessoas mais fáceis e transparentes de lidar. Tudo o que você precisa realmente é enxergá-lo. E, então, é fácil notar como seus olhos azuis brilham quando ele vê algo que gosta; ou o meio sorriso que se forma no canto direito de seus lábios quando pensa que alguma coisa é engraçada. _

_Se você prestar atenção, vai entender..._

Kagami suspirou, vendo a fina fumaça que saia por seus lábios.

Seu rosto estava afundado dentro do cachecol negro e somente seus olhos escarlates estavam visíveis, criando uma peculiar combinação com seus cabelos naturalmente ruivos. _Frio, muito frio._

A paisagem do outro lado do gigantesco vidro do Café estava cinza e salpicada por amontoados de neve pelas calçadas. O aquecedor estava ligado, mas seu corpo continuava gelado e seriam necessários alguns minutos e uma boa dose de alguma bebida quente para que suas luvas fossem retiradas.

Os cappuccinos foram servidos no exato momento que sua companhia chegou.

Ele ofereceu um meio sorriso, sentindo-se satisfeito consigo mesmo. Quanto o assunto era _aquela_ pessoa, seu _timing_ pessoal nunca falhava.

"Desculpe a demora," as bochechas estavam coradas e a voz soou falhada, como se ele houvesse corrido até ali, "eu perdi o trem e precisei esperar pelo próximo."

"Você não precisa se desculpar, eu não esperei por muito tempo." O rosto foi finalmente retirado de dentro do cachecol e seus lábios sorriram.

"Vejo que já fez os pedidos."

"Cappuccino sem açúcar do jeito que você gosta."

"Vejo que também se lembra dos meus gostos."

"E-Eu jamais esqueceria!"

Himuro riu baixo, desculpando-se e afirmando que estava apenas provocando-o.

Os dois trocaram algumas palavras e Kagami abaixou a mão direita, pegando a sacola que estava aos seus pés e colocando-a sobre a mesa. Seu amigo de infância o olhou surpreso e visivelmente perdido, segurando-a com mãos incertas.

"É meu presente de Natal... adiantado. Eu irei para a América na próxima semana e só retornarei no início de janeiro."

"E-Eu não sabia." O moreno parecia incomodado com o gesto. "Por que não me contou, Taiga? Eu teria trazido seu presente! Achei que fôssemos somente beber alguma coisa e conversar sobre bobagens... E-Eu me sinto mal agora..."

"Não se preocupe com isso. Eu não faço questão de presentes, porém, ficarei feliz se você aceitar o meu."

"Obrigado..." Havia certa relutância no único visível olho azul. "Então você passará as festas de final de ano com seus pais? Eles devem estar felizes."

"Minha mãe insistiu e não tive como dizer não," ele deu de ombros, acrescentando mais açúcar ao cappuccino e vendo sua companhia fazer uma espécie de careta. _Ele não gosta de coisas doces..._ "Você ficará no Japão?"

"S-Sim..." As sobrancelhas se juntaram e Himuro ofereceu um trêmulo meio sorriso. "Eu pensei em ir para a América, mas decidi permanecer."

"Sozinho? Tatsuya, você ficará sozinho justamente no fim do ano?" O ruivo tornou-se sério. _Se o problema for dinheiro eu posso pagar as passagens._

A outra pessoa segurou o copo, levando-o até os lábios e dando um longo gole. Ao pousá-lo sobre a mesa, seu rosto estava vermelho e Kagami desconfiava que aquela coloração não fosse decorrente da bebida quente.

"Eu não ficarei sozinho, Taiga, então não se preocupe."

_Tatsuya tem alguém..._ Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso por não ter pensado sobre isso.

Nenhum deles era mais criança e seu amigo havia se transformado em um belo rapaz, portanto, não seria totalmente impensado que Himuro possuísse uma namorada.

"Ela é do seu colégio? Eu não sabia que você estava namorando."

A resposta foi um pouco diferente do esperado.

O amigo voltou a dar mais um gole no cappuccino, continuando em silêncio por algum tempo. Quando seu olho ergueu-se, havia uma estranha seriedade em seus traços que o deixou automaticamente na defensiva.

"Existe algo que eu preciso te contar, Taiga, mas a verdade é que eu estou com medo."

"M-Medo?" O ruivo endireitou-se na cadeira.

"Sim, porque eu não sei como você irá reagir e uma parte em mim tem medo que tal informação nos afaste novamente."

"Você é idiota?! D-Digo, isso jamais irá acontecer!" Kagami só notou que havia ficado em pé ao perceber os olhares naquela direção. "D-Desculpe," ele sentou-se mais uma vez, inclinando-se à frente e começando a sussurrar, "eu prometo que nada irá mudar entre nós, e que você pode me contar o que quiser, Tatsuya."

Embora as palavras tenham soado sérias e diretas, o moreno precisou de mais algum tempo até começar a falar. Suas mãos ainda seguravam o copo e havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar, como se aquele assunto, de fato, fosse sério o bastante para fazer o sempre galante Himuro Tatsuya ficar na defensiva.

"Eu não quero te pressionar, então fique à vontade para não me dizer, se ainda não estiver pronto. Eu esperarei o tempo que for necessário."

"Acho que já esperei tempo suficiente," ele exibiu um tímido sorriso, "você perguntou sobre minha namorada, não? Você estava certo sobre isso, em partes. Eu passarei minhas festas de final de ano acompanhado, mas essa pessoa não é minha namorad_a_."

"E-Entendo... Vocês estão se conhecendo ainda? Ela é do colégio Yousen?"

"Nós estamos juntos há mais de um ano, Taiga." Himuro abaixou o olhar e seus lábios se transformaram em uma fina linha. "E sim, a pessoa frequenta o mesmo colégio que eu. Aliás, somos da mesma sala."

"Um ano?!" Ele juntou as sobrancelhas. "Por que não me disse antes? Você está namorando durante todo esse tempo e eu só estou sabendo sobre isso _agora_?"

"Nós não estávamos em bons termos, lembra?" O sorriso cruzou seus lábios, porém, não tocou seu coração. O nervosismo era quase palpável. "E eu não encontrei meios de contar a você, porque as coisas são um pouco, digamos, complicadas."

"Não me diga que ela é casada, Tatsuya!"

"N-Não!" O moreno ergueu as mãos e suspirou. "Na verdade, não é nem ao menos _ela_. A pessoa que eu namoro é outro rapaz."

"Oh..."

O silêncio os envolveu e também foi responsável por poupar-lhe o trabalho de ostentar uma resposta imediata. O ruivo segurou seu copo, levando-o aos lábios e bebendo o conteúdo como se fosse água.

"Eu estou namorando com Murasakibara..."

Ele precisou virar o rosto ou teria cuspido o conteúdo do copo em sua companhia.

A reação foi acompanhada por outra e Kagami sentiu o instante que suas pernas o colocaram em pé e seus lábios se entreabriram, soltando um alto _"O QUÊ?!"_ que fez com que todos os presentes no Café parassem o que faziam para encará-los.

Himuro, por sua vez, apenas riu e pediu que ele se sentasse, mostrando alguns guardanapos que estavam próximos para a limpeza da mesa. Sentar-se, no entanto, mostrou-se tarefa difícil, pois sua mente estava totalmente ocupada com o que ele havia acabado de escutar. _Eu devo ter ouvido errado..._

"Você está brincando, não? Porque não há chances de isso ser real. D-Digo, você e _aquele_ cara..."

"Murasakibara Atsushi é o nome dele," a voz soou divertida, "e eu não estou brincando."

"P-Por quê? Aquele cara... ele... e-ele..."

"Ele me ama," as palavras foram ditas baixas e seguidas por um sorriso, "e me faz muito feliz."

Não foi fácil cortar o silêncio, então o ruivo decidiu que o melhor a fazer era terminar seu cappuccino enquanto sua mente processava aquela quantidade de informações. A pessoa à sua frente parecia compartilhar de mesma opinião, porque voltou a dedicar ao próprio copo toda a sua atenção.

_Eu não consigo acreditar que Tatsuya e aquele cara... _A mera imagem mental de seu melhor amigo, seu irmão, nos braços de um monstro como Murasakibara fazia seu sangue ferver. _Nós temos constituições físicas parecidas, mas Tatsuya é mais delicado..._

A realidade, contudo, acertou-o por um lado que ele não esperava.

Os olhos escarlates se ergueram e Kagami se lembrou de sua _própria_ situação._ Por que diabos é tão difícil de acreditar nessa história? Não será por que sei o que isso significa? _O copo foi pousado sobre a mesa e ele sentiu que era sua vez de dizer a verdade. _Aposto que Tatsuya vem remoendo esse assunto há muito tempo. É hora de eu parar de fugir._

"Tatsuya... eu entendo o que você acabou de me falar, embora eu ache que Murasakibara não seja a melhor pessoa para você."

"Eu já esperava que dissesse isso, Taiga." O sorriso que seguiu o comentário foi sincero.

"E-Eu entendo a sua situação, porque eu mesmo... meio que, v-você sabe..."

"Você está namorando Kuroko-kun, estou certo?"

As sobrancelhas se juntaram aos poucos, mesmo que os lábios tivessem ficado entreabertos, tentando transmitir o que seu coração mandava. _Ele sabe...?_

"Eu desconfiei há algum tempo." O amigo apressou-se em complementar.

"Mais alguém sabe?" _Kuroko não gostaria disso..._

"Não, e se você está se referindo a Atsushi, ele não sabe. Atsushi vive em seu próprio mundo."

"Entendo..." O ruivo coçou a nuca e sentiu-se corar. _Eu me sinto estranho... _Seu peito estava apertado, mas leve. Aquela seria a primeira vez que ele falaria com alguém sobre seu relacionamento e a sensação era incrivelmente agradável.

"Então, como está Kuroko-kun?" O moreno parecia extremamente à vontade com a situação. Seus cotovelos foram colocados sobre a mesa e ele parecia genuinamente curioso.

"Bem, eu acho."

"Acha?"

"S-Sim..." Os olhos escarlates desviaram-se. Kagami não poderia afirmar nada já que a última vez que eles se viram foi na semana anterior e Kuroko não deixou seu apartamento em bons termos. "As coisas estão um pouco confusas."

"Hm..." O jogador do colégio Yousen apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos, curvando-a levemente para a direita. "Quer conversar sobre isso?"

Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que compartilhava suas dúvidas, medos e sentimentos. Seus problemas eram resolvidos sem a intervenção de terceiros, uma vez que o ruivo achava que não era necessário preocupar os demais com assuntos seus. Entretanto, aquele à sua frente não era qualquer um. Himuro era seu irmão, a pessoa que o entendia como ninguém e que certamente teria alguma palavra de sabedoria para dizer. _Talvez ele possa me oferecer uma luz..._

"Kuroko está me evitando desde a semana passada. Nós meio que discutimos, ou melhor, eu falei e ele ouviu, e depois disso eu não consegui mais entrar em contato."

"O que aconteceu na semana passada?"

"Nós discutimos."

"Sobre...?"

"A-América..."

Kagami recordava-se muito bem da conversa que travaram quando ele anunciou que passaria as festas de final de ano nos Estados Unidos. Kuroko, que sempre foi indiferente e raramente esboçava qualquer reação, olhou-o com seriedade e simplesmente deu as costas, afirmando que o ruivo poderia fazer o que quisesse, pois ele não se importava. _Tudo estava bem. Nós preparamos o almoço juntos, assistimos metade de um filme e... tudo estava bem._

"Eu mencionei que voltaria para a América em poucos dias e ele me deixou falando sozinho!"

Tatsuya exibiu um meio sorriso, dando um curto gole em seu copo.

"Atsushi me evitou por dois dias quando eu mencionei que pretendia ir para os Estados Unidos no final do ano. Ele não retornava minhas ligações e virava o rosto quando me via pelos corredores do colégio. No terceiro dia ele foi até meu apartamento, antes da aula, e disse que não queria que eu viajasse."

Ele ouvia com atenção. Imaginar Murasakibara agindo daquela forma infantil era totalmente crível e isso tornava tudo pior. _Eles realmente estão juntos... Tatsuya, o que você está pensando..._

"Eu já sabia que ele não queria que eu fosse e, honestamente, não estava animado para ir. Atsushi é transparente. Ele fala o que pensa e não se importa se pode ou não ferir as pessoas. No entanto, eu admiro sua sinceridade. Ele pode ruminar as coisas por algum tempo, mas sempre acaba falando. No seu caso, Kuroko-kun talvez não tenha encontrado uma maneira de pedir para você não ir."

"Não ir?" Kagami não compreendia. "Eu fui no ano passado e ele não disse nada."

O contra-argumento foi um levantar de sobrancelhas e um meio sorriso que, infelizmente, ele não entendeu, pelo menos naquele instante. _Eu e Kuroko estávamos começando a namorar no ano passado. Eu disse que passaria algum tempo com minha família e ele me desejou boa viagem com um sorriso. O que mudou?_

Algumas imagens passaram por sua mente, principalmente momentos compartilhados naquele último ano. Eles não haviam se tornado apenas melhores jogadores, mas a própria relação mudara. _Eu não havia percebido até agora._ Kuroko passava quase todos os finais de semana em seu apartamento e aquilo se tornara tão natural e esperado, que o ruivo chegou a cogitar fazer uma cópia da chave e entregá-la ao amante. _Eu sou tão idiota..._

"Eu entendo o que você quis dizer." O sorriso que cruzou seus lábios foi um pouco derrotista. Aquilo era típico dele: perceber seus erros e limitações somente quando o mal já estava feito. "Eu ainda não sou bom com essas coisas."

"Ninguém é bom com essas coisas, Taiga. Nós aprendemos diariamente e cada briga ou discussão nos faz entender aqueles que amamos melhor." O amigo mexeu em seu copo apenas para garantir que havia bebido todo o conteúdo. "Mas eu acho que você já perdeu tempo demais comigo."

"N-Não diga isso. Eu estava bastante animado para encontrá-lo. Nós nos falamos por e-mails, mas é bom poder vê-lo pessoalmente."

"Compartilho da mesma opinião." O moreno sorriu. "Quando você retornar marcaremos alguma coisa."

"Sobre isso..." Ele abaixou momentaneamente os olhos enquanto coçava a nuca. _Tatsuya está certo._ "Talvez nos veremos antes do esperado."

"Obrigado pelo presente. Eu prometo que entregarei o seu em uma próxima oportunidade."

"Não se preocupe com isso, a-agora, eu preciso ir."

"Boa sorte, Taiga."

"Obrigado, por tudo, Tatsuya."

Kagami fez uma polida reverência assim que se levantou, deixando o Café com passos rápidos à medida que a mão direita pegava o celular que estava dentro do casaco. O clima estava gelado, todavia, ele não notou a temperatura baixa, concentrado nos toques de espera até que a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendesse.

"H-Hey," a voz saiu falhada e os passos cessaram, "eu preciso conversar com você. Acha que consegue ir até meu apartamento hoje?"

Seu interlocutor manteve-se em silêncio por alguns segundos e a espera só fez com que seu coração batesse mais rápido. _Por favor, diga sim..._

"Eu já estou na frente do seu apartamento há algum tempo, Kagami-kun."

A ligação foi encerrada e ele começou a correr.

**x**

O ruivo pousou as duas xícaras sobre a mesinha de centro, empurrando a branca com desenhos de coelho para a pessoa sentada do outro lado. Kuroko a segurou, agradecendo e dando um pequeno gole em seu chá. A sua própria xícara, vermelha e sem desenhos, continha café com duas colheres de açúcar, do jeito que ele gostava. Os anos passados na América o desacostumaram ao chá tipicamente japonês.

Inicialmente nenhum deles disse nada. A televisão estava ligada e a atenção foi para a grande tela, cujo assunto era algum programa tolo de variedades. Partiu do amante o início do diálogo, perguntando se ele havia assistido à reprise de uma série que ambos estavam acompanhando. A resposta foi um menear de cabeça positiva e, com o primeiro passo dado, não demorou a que o estranhamento desse lugar à velha cumplicidade que sempre fez parte daquela relação.

"Então, por que me chamou aqui?" O rapaz pousou a xícara na mesa a tempo de evitar que ela caísse ao chão quando uma almofada foi arremessada em sua direção, acertando seu rosto e fazendo-o cair para trás.

"Eu não te chamei aqui!" Kagami corou, ficando em pé e recolhendo as xícaras. "Você que apareceu na porta de casa!"

"Você está violento hoje, Kagami-kun." Os cabelos azuis haviam ficado bagunçados, porém, ele não pareceu se importar. "Mas você me ligou, não foi?"

"Sobre isso," ele deu as costas e encarou a saída da pequena sala de estar, "eu decidi não ir para a América, então, se você estiver livre, poderemos fazer algo nesse final de ano."

O ruivo não esperou para ouvir a resposta, seguindo até a cozinha e pousando as xícaras dentro da pia. Seu próximo passo foi abrir os armários, analisando o que tinha disponível e o que poderia ser utilizado para o preparo do jantar. _Hm... eu não quero sair de novo, então usarei o que tenho aqui..._

"Você ficará para o jantar?" Ele sentiu que tinha companhia conforme calculava mentalmente se a carne guardada dentro do freezer seria suficiente para duas pessoas.

"Depende do que você irá cozinhar."

"Está frio, então pensei em fazer um ensopado de carne. Eu faria curry, mas não tenho todos os ingredientes e está muito frio para um segundo passeio."

"Então eu ficarei, obrigado." Kuroko aproximou-se e parou ao seu lado. "Quer que eu ajude?"

"Descasque as batatas."

Ter companhia para o jantar não era inédito desde sua entrada no colégio Seirin. Muito antes de eles começarem aquele relacionamento, o rapaz de cabelos azulados aparecia vez ou outra, fosse para estudar ou simplesmente passar o tempo. Quando a amizade se transformou em algo mais, no entanto, tê-lo em sua cozinha tornou-se uma constante, e pelo menos uma vez por semana eles tinham aqueles momentos.

Kagami o ensinou a cortar os vegetais, marinar a carne e observar os refogados para que ficassem sempre no ponto. Kuroko era um aluno dedicado e de fácil compreensão, apesar de suas batatas ainda terem formatos estranhos.

Os ingredientes foram colocados dentro da panela e ele ficou ao lado da pia esperando. Seu amante havia ido tomar banho e um deles precisaria observar a panela ou o jantar acabaria sendo pizza. Uma parte do ruivo ficou _um pouco_ desapontada, visto que já fazia algum tempo desde que se banharam juntos.

Sua vez aconteceu dez minutos depois, contudo, não antes de ele secar os cabelos de Kuroko, que teimava em deixar o banheiro com os fios molhados. A água estava quente e agradável e por 15 minutos Kagami afastou o frio que havia passado na rua, além de repensar a conversa que tivera com Himuro.

_É inacreditável que Tatsuya esteja namorando alguém como aquele cara. Murasakibara é um idiota! _A ideia de perguntar a Kuroko sobre o assunto parecia inevitável e ele deixou o banheiro com a toalha na cabeça, não se surpreendendo ao ver que tinha companhia.

"Eu apaguei o fogo e o arroz está pronto."

"Ótimo, porque eu estou morrendo de fome." O ruivo respirou fundo ao parar em frente à porta de vidro que dava para a pequena sacada ao lado da sala de estar. "Kuroko, você sabe alguma coisa sobre Murasakibara?"

"Murasakibara-kun?" Ele encolheu-se ao sentir o vento frio que vinha de fora. "Por quê?"

"Ele teve alguma namorada na época de Teikou?" _Ou namorado?_ A toalha foi pendurada e Kagami fechou a porta com pressa.

"Você descobriu que ele está namorando Himuro-san?"

"Você sabia?" Ele parou em frente a Kuroko e apertou os olhos. _Aparentemente sou o último a saber._

"Sim e não, eu deduzi que poderia ser verdade." O rapaz não pareceu surpreso. "Sobre a pergunta que me fez, posso dizer com certeza que não há nada para se preocupar. Murasakibara-kun é provavelmente devotado a Himuro-san e jamais faria nada para magoá-lo."

"Não foi isso que eu perguntei!"

"Você é um pouco lento, Kagami-kun." O comentário foi seguido por um suspiro

O ruivo optou por não responder, chamando-o para o jantar. O assunto Himuro e Murasakibara não retornou e os dois arrumaram a mesinha de centro para que recebesse seus pratos e copos. O ensopado de carne estava encorpado e Kuroko havia acertado na mão, já que dessa vez o arroz não ficou queimado.

Ambos sentaram um de frente para o outro e degustaram a refeição em silêncio. Aquela cena era extremamente cotidiana, e ele perdera a conta de quantas vezes teve aquela pessoa como companhia para o jantar.

A sobremesa, última parte da refeição, foi degustada na cozinha. Kagami havia comprado vários pudins e uma grade da geladeira estava reservada para essas delícias.

"Você pode ir assistir tv se quiser, eu cuidarei da louça." Os potes de pudim foram jogados no lixo e as mangas de sua camiseta arregaçadas até os cotovelos.

Kuroko não respondeu e ele precisou de apenas alguns segundos até perceber que não estava sozinho.

"Por quê?" A pergunta foi feita com olhos decididos e que o fitavam com seriedade. "Por que você decidiu ficar?"

Ele sempre foi repreendido por sua falta de tato.

O ruivo não sabia utilizar termos difíceis ou frases complicadas. Por seus lábios saiam seus mais sinceros sentimentos, ainda que isso significasse uma bela bronca por não dosar suas palavras. _Ele pode ou não gostar do que direi, mas só saberei depois que falar. Independente do que for eu já tomei minha decisão._

"Por você," ele virou-se e abaixou os olhos, "porque eu quero passar esses dias ao seu lado."

O rapaz de cabelos azulados o encarou por mais alguns instantes, agradecendo pela resposta e retirando-se da cozinha. Kagami coçou a nuca, suspirando e voltando a atenção para a louça. _Talvez ele não tenha gostado..._ Os pratos, copos e talheres foram lavados rapidamente e ele deixou a cozinha, curioso por ver que não havia ninguém na sala. _Mas que diabos..._

O ruivo foi encontrá-lo ao entrar no quarto, mais especificamente ao ver que o futon havia sido retirado do guarda-roupa e colocado ao chão. Havia uma cama de solteiro no cômodo, entretanto, desde que se tornaram amantes ele adquiriu um futon de casal, pois _certas_ atividades, quando feitas sobre a cama, faziam com que ela rangesse e o vizinho do apartamento debaixo conseguia ouvir o que se passava ali.

Kuroko estava sobre o futon, enrolado em várias camadas de edredom, como uma lagarta em seu casulo.

"O que você está fazendo?" Kagami aproximou-se e pisou sobre o amontoado. "Quer que eu ligue o aquecedor?"

"Não..."

"Então saia dai. O programa que você queria assistir está passando na tv."

"Eu não me importo."

"Oi... você está me irritando."

O edredom foi puxado, todavia, Kuroko permaneceu imóvel. O ruivo ainda tentou persuadi-lo, desistindo após perceber que não conseguiria retirá-lo dali. Seu corpo deitou-se devagar e ele entrou embaixo dos edredons, abraçando seu amante por trás.

"Está quente aqui." Kagami murmurou. Havia pelo menos dois grossos edredons sobre eles.

"Pervertido."

"E-Eu não estava me referindo a isso!" Seu rosto corou.

Seu nariz afundou-se nos macios cabelos azuis e ele sentiu o cheiro de seu próprio shampoo. As mãos envolveram o corpo de Kuroko, abraçando-o e unindo-os como se fossem um.

"Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? Por que você veio me visitar depois de brigarmos?"

"Eu não deveria ter vindo?"

"Eu não disse isso," sua voz soou baixa e ele respirou novamente os cabelos, "você sabe que eu gosto quando me visita."

Dessa vez não houve comentário. O ruivo permaneceu alguns minutos abraçado ao pequeno corpo, lembrando-se das incontáveis vezes que os dois já estiveram juntos sobre aquele futon. As recordações não serviram para animar somente seu coração e ele precisou afastar um pouco o baixo ventre ao notar que _outra_ parte de seu corpo havia se tornado eufórica sem o seu consentimento.

"Pervertido..."

"Não é culpa minha!" Kagami desistiu de se afastar e continuou no mesmo lugar. "Já faz uma semana e é absolutamente normal reagir dessa forma com seu amante."

O corpo junto ao seu moveu-se devagar, arrepiando-o e fazendo-o apertar a cintura enquanto deixava claro que não admitiria aquele tipo de provocação. Ele era uma pessoa simples, com sentimentos e reações simples. Nunca foi segredo que sua libido respondia prontamente ao rapaz de cabelos azulados e por estar há alguns dias sem nenhum tipo de contato seria totalmente humano seu desejo por um pouco mais de _pele_.

"Tetsuya..."

Havia somente um momento em que eles utilizavam seus primeiros nomes. Longe dos olhos e ouvidos dos demais jogadores ambos se desfaziam das amarras sociais e certos padrões comportamentais. Sozinhos, Kuroko sorria e ria com certa frequência e o ruivo poderia monopolizá-lo como queria.

A mão esquerda desceu por dentro da calça de moletom, tocando a roupa debaixo parcialmente apertada e sentindo o contorno do membro. As respirações tornaram-se mais altas, mas Kuroko não fez menção de pará-lo. Os lábios de Kagami mordiscaram a orelha que estava próxima e a ponta de sua língua beijou o pescoço, sugando a pele e deixando uma possível marca.

Os dedos provocaram um pouco a ereção até finalmente tocarem-na diretamente. A pele arrepiou-se, porém, o membro estava quente e fácil de ser manuseado. _Eu estou cansado disso..._

Ele virou-se em um único movimento, retirando os edredons e os jogando para longe.

Seu amante foi virado e os dois ficaram frente a frente. Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados e o rosto de Kuroko absurdamente rubro. _Whoa!_ Ele fitou a visível ereção e sua língua umedeceu os lábios no mesmo instante.

As mãos retiraram a própria camiseta, atirando-a para o lado. A próxima peça a receber atenção foi a calça de moletom escura que o rapaz de cabelos azulados vestia. Ela foi puxada em um único movimento, embora as mãos corressem para manter a peça no mesmo lugar.

"Eu sou mais forte que você, então desista." Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de ficar bravo.

Kuroko cedeu a peça de roupa após perceber que ela acabaria sendo rasgada se o impasse continuasse.

"N-Não olhe!" As bochechas tornaram-se ainda mais vermelhas e ele tentava cobrir seu sexo com as mãos.

"Certo, não irei olhar." Kagami sorriu e ergueu a camiseta branca de seu amante. "Aqui, morda!"

Kuroko o olhou com dúvida, no entanto, entreabriu os lábios e mordeu o tecido, deixando que seu pálido peitoral ficasse exposto. O ruivo sorriu e pendeu-se um pouco mais, abocanhando o mamilo esquerdo e sugando-o com força. O corpo que estava por baixo tremeu e um contido gemido ficou preso na garganta de Kuroko.

_Ele parece tão delicado... _A pele era branca como a neve e facilmente marcável. Quando faziam amor, geralmente ele ficava todo avermelhado devido aos beijos, apertões e puxões. Kagami, em particular, adorava marcá-lo, fazendo questão de deixar os sinais em locais onde apenas ele tinha acesso.

A pele ao redor do mamilo estava totalmente rubra quando ele decidiu que era hora de ir ao prato principal. O pré-orgasmo escorria pelo membro, convidando-o a apressar-se. Ele apoiou as coxas sobre seus ombros, mantendo o rosto baixo e fixo em uma mesma posição. Sua língua subiu pela ereção, da base à ponta, sentindo a pele quente e o gosto de seu amante.

Kuroko apertava o futon com as mãos e mordia a camiseta com força enquanto tentava encontrar uma maneira de lidar com aquela sensação. O membro entrou pela boca do ruivo, atingindo o fundo de sua garganta em um ousado gesto que o fez inclinar a nuca para trás.

Os movimentos eram rápidos e fortes.

Ele movia os lábios e a língua, mantendo o ritmo intenso. Em determinado momento um de seus dedos passou a brincar com a entrada, tocando-a e deixando claro que aquele seria o objetivo final. _Eu deixei o lubrificante no banheiro. _A última vez que seus corpos se envolveram fora durante o banho, com Kuroko sentando-se sobre seu colo dentro do box. _Eu jamais imaginaria que depois de _tudo_ o que fizemos nós brigaríamos._

As mãos seguraram o quadril de seu amante com força e ele ajoelhou-se, trazendo o corpo também para cima, o suficiente para que sua língua tocasse a entrada. Kuroko soltou a camiseta de seus lábios, surpreso com a mudança súbita de posição e sentindo-se envergonhado por ter sido erguido daquela forma. A língua umedecia a região, preparando-a para o primeiro dedo, que entrou devagar e com certa gentileza.

O corpo do rapaz de cabelos azulados voltou a encostar-se ao futon assim que o segundo dedo foi adicionado, e Kagami deixou que a ereção entrasse outra vez em sua boca. A resistência diminuía aos poucos e seu próprio membro implorava um pouco de ação.

Preliminares eram essenciais, ele sabia, contudo, era muito difícil manter a razão naquele tipo de situação. As expressões que seu amante esboçava e a voz rouca e erótica eram mais do que suficientes para incitá-lo. _Se eu tivesse menos autocontrole teria perdido a cabeça há muito tempo._

"K-Kagami-kun..."

A voz soou tão baixa que ele chegou a pensar que a houvesse imaginado. Os olhos escarlates se ergueram e Kuroko o encarou por um instante, voltando a pousar a cabeça sobre o futon. _Finalmente!_

O ruivo sentou-se, retirando a própria calça e a roupa debaixo em um único movimento, e posicionando-se entre as pernas pálidas e bem torneadas por anos de basquete. O membro foi umedecido com um pouco de saliva, sendo guiado até a entrada. _Apertado..._

A ereção entrou devagar e ele não tirou os olhos de Kuroko um segundo sequer. Saliva era inferior a lubrificantes e muitas vezes eles precisavam parar e recorrer ao velho tubo branco de tampa amarela.

"Desculpe, Kuroko, mas eu não posso continuar."

O membro mal havia entrado quando foi retirado. Kagami levantou-se e saiu do quarto às pressas; o tubo de lubrificante estava dentro do armário do banheiro e foi segurado por mãos trêmulas. O rapaz de cabelos azulados o esperava ainda deitado, as pernas fechadas e cobrindo o rosto vermelho com os braços.

"Desculpe, Kagami-kun."

"Não é sua falta."

Kagami despejou um pouco do lubrificante em sua ereção, afastando as pernas sem nenhuma gentileza e colocando-se entre elas. Dessa vez, o membro entrou com facilidade e ele só parou quando estava completamente dentro de Kuroko. _Isso é ótimo..._

"Eu vou começar a me mover, Tetsuya..."

O amigo meneou a cabeça em positivo e o ruivo sorriu ao pousar as mãos sobre seus joelhos. Ele viu sua ereção sair, passando a língua de maneira erótica sobre o lábio inferior antes de penetrar Kuroko novamente. O corpo o recebia sem rejeições, acostumado às madrugadas cheias de luxúria que eles passavam quando havia oportunidade.

Depois de um jogo importante ambos tinham energia demais para gastarem e não existia melhor meio do que aquele._ No último jogo que tivemos contra Shuutoku ele ficou por cima. Eu nunca me esquecerei daquela visão._

Kuroko, em um raro momento, tomou a iniciativa e impôs seu ritmo. Os olhos escarlates observaram toda a ação, da maneira erótica com que o quadril se movia ao pré-orgasmo que pingou em seu abdômen. _Ele chegou ao clímax apenas sentando-se sobre mim. Eu desejei jogar todos os dias contra o insuportável do Midorima!_

Sexo sempre foi um complemento para a relação. Como homens, eles não perdiam chance nenhuma de ficarem a sós, entretanto, contato físico não era a base para aquele relacionamento. Havia muito mais do que toques ousados e carícias íntimas. Por muitas noites ambos dormiram um nos braços do outro depois de longas conversas compartilhadas em voz baixa e entre comentários e gracejos. Separados eles eram inexperientes e solitários; juntos, ninguém conseguia detê-los.

A mão direita segurou o membro, passando a masturbá-lo no ritmo das estocadas.

Kuroko era usualmente silencioso quando faziam amor, todavia, eram em momentos como aquele que Kagami sabia que escutaria aquela doce voz. A ereção estava úmida e passava por seus dedos com facilidade. Suas estocadas estavam ritmadas e somente naquele instante ele se deu conta de que se esquecera de colocar o preservativo. _Ele ficará bravo._

O sexo de seu amante tremeu em sua mão, anunciando o inevitável orgasmo. O peitoral de Kuroko estava avermelhado e ele desistira de cobrir a boca, gemendo e gruindo a cada estocada.

"T-Taiga," foi dito por uma voz tão necessitada e erótica que o ruivo não resistiu. Os dedos apertaram um pouco o membro, masturbando-o com força.

O clímax aconteceu no mesmo instante e acompanhado por um arquear de costas. _D-Droga..._ ele soltou um baixo _tsk_, tendo tempo apenas para retirar sua ereção. Os músculos tornaram-se apertados e a pressão foi demais para ele. O clímax pintou o peitoral de seu amante e uma parte chegou a atingir a bochecha esquerda.

Kagami permaneceu imóvel, olhos fechados e tentando respirar o máximo que seus pulmões permitiam. Ele conseguia ouvir as batidas de seu próprio coração e a incrível sensação de satisfação que percorria cada fibra de seu corpo.

O rosto e peitoral do rapaz de cabelos azulados foram limpos com lenços de papel e o ruivo deitou-se ao lado, apoiando o rosto na mão direita. Os olhos azuis fitavam o teto e as bochechas ainda estavam vermelhas.

"Você está bem?" Ele deixou que as pontas de seus dedos tocassem os cabelos claros, tirando-os da testa suada.

"Sim, eu acho..." Kuroko o encarou, virando-se devagar. Eles estavam um de frente para o outro. "Eu estarei bem em alguns minutos."

"Eu sei. Quem disse que pararemos depois de uma única vez?"

Hábito o fez depositar um carinhoso beijo na testa pálida. Kagami adorava aqueles momentos pós-sexo, pois poderia agir de maneira idiota e sem ser motivo de chacota. Por dentro, ele era um romântico inveterado.

"Eu acho que você deve ir para a América, Kagami-kun." A voz não soou irritada. "Sua família deve contar com sua presença."

"Eu não irei e está decidido." O ruivo permaneceu no mesmo lugar. "Amanhã pela manhã eu ligarei e avisarei que não irei. Eu ligaria agora, mas é noite na América."

"Você está cometendo um erro."

"Por quê? Por querer passar o Natal ao seu lado? Por acaso você tem alguma coisa marcada com outra pessoa?"

"Não." Kuroko soou bravo. "Só não acho que mereça vir antes de sua família."

"Eu passei 16 Natais com a minha mãe. As coisas serão diferentes a partir de agora." Ele deixou que as pontas dos dedos corressem pelas costas. "Ano que vem você irá comigo à América. Começaremos a juntar dinheiro desde agora, mas iremos juntos."

"Por que eu iria à América?"

"Porque eu irei!"

A resposta pareceu suficiente, embora as sobrancelhas ainda estivessem juntas.

"Você pode ser mimado quando quiser, eu não me importo." Kagami desviou os olhos. O que viria em seguida seria embaraçoso. "Eu gosto quando você se impõe e faz escolhas. Se você tivesse dito que gostaria que eu ficasse eu sequer teria cogitado ir. Eu quero ouvir mais sobre seus gostos e o que você quer ou não quer. Quando quiser falar, simplesmente fale, Tetsuya."

Kuroko permaneceu em silêncio, mas não demorou a afundar o rosto corado em seu peitoral. Um baixo suspiro deixou seus lábios e eles ficaram naquela posição até uma sussurrada voz chegar aos seus ouvidos.

"De novo..."

"O quê?"

"F-Fazer... de novo..."

"Perdão?"

"Eu... quero... mais uma vez..."

"Hm?"

"Eu quero fazer amor de novo!"

As bochechas do rapaz de cabelos azuis estavam incrivelmente coradas quando os dois se encararam. O ruivo riu, abraçando-o e apertando-o até receber um soco no estômago; porém, o riso não deixou seus lábios um único instante.

Kuroko precisou beijá-lo para calá-lo e aquele gesto marcou o fim de qualquer estranhamento que ainda pudesse existir entre eles. O rapaz arrastou-se para cima, sentando-se sobre o colo de Kagami e fazendo os olhos escarlates se arregalarem. _Não acredito... e nem sequer entramos em quadra hoje._

O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres parecia constrangido por estar naquela posição, principalmente quando suas mãos tocaram a nova ereção do ruivo. Os dedos a masturbaram algumas vezes, espalhando um pouco mais de lubrificante.

O momento seguinte, no entanto, foi o auge da noite para Kagami. Kuroko levou o membro até sua entrada, deixando que ele o invadisse pouco a pouco. E, ao sentar-se completamente, ele gemeu, tentando fechar as pernas e arqueando um pouco as costas.

O ruivo sorriu nervoso, dobrando os joelhos e facilitando a posição, uma vez que seu amante poderia utilizá-los como impulso. Suas mãos foram estendidas e os dedos se entrelaçaram. Os dois se encararam e naquele instante nada mais importou.

Festas de final de ano, jogos, treinos, os idiotas da Geração dos Milagres... quando estavam juntos daquela forma o restante do mundo simplesmente deixava de existir.

**x**

Era manhã quando Kagami abriu os olhos.

A luz entrava pela janela aberta, clareando o cômodo e lembrando-o de que eles não fecharam as cortinas antes de dormirem. Seu braço direito estava sendo utilizado como apoio e foi com um pouco de dificuldade que ele o substituiu por seu travesseiro.

Kuroko continuou a dormir, vestindo apenas uma de suas camisetas velhas e que ele havia monopolizado e usava como pijama todas as vezes que passava a noite no apartamento.

O primeiro passo para um bom dia era um banho relaxante.

A água lavou seu corpo, fazendo-o recordar-se de que foram dormir tarde devido às _atividades _noturnas_._

De corpo limpo e dentes escovados, Kagami passou no quarto apenas para pegar o aparelho celular que estava jogado sobre a cama, fechando a porta e indo até a sala. A porta de vidro que dava para a sacada foi aberta, decisão essa que se mostrou tola no instante seguinte. _Eu me esqueci que estamos no inverno._

O número foi discado e atendido depois de quatro chamadas. A voz do outro lado soou animada, uma pitada de sotaque para denunciar os anos morando no estrangeiro. Ele sorriu ao ouvir a voz da mãe, respondendo as perguntas sobre seu bem-estar e ouvindo alguns comentários sobre o clima na América.

O ponto central da conversa aconteceu depois de alguns minutos, e isso porque ele precisou lembrá-la de _quem_ pagava a conta.

"Sim, eu estou certo de minha decisão." O ruivo coçou a nuca. Ele estava encostado à porta fechada de vidro, encarando o céu acinzentado. "Desculpe por desapontá-la."

A mãe, contudo, não soou triste, somente fez uma série de perguntas a fim de entender o motivo que havia feito com que seu único filho decidisse passar as festas de final de ano solitário em um apartamento frio.

Claro, a ideia do _sozinho_ mudou rapidamente e a pergunta que Kagami esperava foi feita.

"Sim, eu tenho alguém e não passarei os feriados sozinho." Ele sentiu-se sorrir ao falar sobre Kuroko, mesmo que indiretamente. De repente tudo parecia tão _oficial_.

O restante da conversa focou-se na "tal pessoa especial" e a ligação foi encerrada sem que nenhuma informação relevante fosse oferecida. No final, a mãe disse que compreendia o motivo e avisou que ligaria na manhã de Natal e que o filho deveria dormir com o celular ao lado da cama.

O ruivo suspirou, sorrindo bobo e satisfeito consigo mesmo. _Certo! Agora é hora de cuidar do café da manhã!_ Seu corpo virou-se e o grito que deixou sua garganta foi genuíno.

Havia alguém parado do outro lado da sala, nu, com exceção da longa camiseta de uma banda antiga americana que batia em seus joelhos. Os cabelos azuis estavam absurdamente bagunçados, entretanto, os olhos arregalados e ferinos.

"B-Bom dia..." Ele nunca se acostumaria com a maneira como seu amante acordava. Parecia outra pessoa.

"Bom dia."

"Está com fome? Eu estava pensando em cuidar do café da manhã."

"Eu posso ajudar."

"Não é necessário," Kagami aproximou-se e tocou os cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais, "tome um banho e... vista algo decente. Quando você sair eu irei te oferecer uma xícara de chocolate quente. O dia está frio."

Ele afastou-se e parou. Duas mãos passaram por sua cintura, abraçando-a com força enquanto Kuroko afundava o rosto em suas costas.

"Por favor, não se vire..." A voz soou abafada. "Eu não conseguirei falar se você se virar."

"Certo."

A sala tornou-se silenciosa com exceção do som do vento tocando a porta de vidro. Os dedos puxaram um pouco sua camiseta vinho, todavia, Kagami não fez nada além de permanecer ali.

"Nunca abdicaram nada por mim. Eu nunca fui a primeira opção de ninguém e passei a vida conformado com o último lugar." Os olhos escarlates fitavam a porta do quarto no final do corredor. "Você disse que quer que eu seja mimado com você, que diga o que penso e sinto, mas... eu tenho medo, Kagami-kun. Eu tenho medo de me acostumar com o primeiro lugar e, quando chegar o dia em que precisarei retornar à posição de mero figurante, eu não consiga. Eu temo nunca mais conseguir me contentar em não ser o _seu_ número um."

O dia em que eles começaram a namorar foi uma tarde de outono.

Os treinos haviam terminado e os rapazes seguiram até um restaurante fast-food, onde passaram alguns minutos jogando conversa fora. E, como sempre acontecia, os dois foram os últimos a deixarem o local, seguindo juntos pela rua e conversando sobre os futuros jogos.

Kagami o convidou para subir e o que começou com uma inocente xícara de chá terminou com um longo beijo na cozinha. A conversa propriamente dita aconteceu apenas uma semana depois, tempo esse dedicado a muitos pensamentos.

_Nós sentamos um de frente para o outro e decidimos falar o que sentíamos. No meio da conversa estávamos nos beijando._ Kuroko sempre foi o mais contido e seus sentimentos eram transmitidos através de gestos e não palavras. _Ele deve ter juntado muita coragem para me dizer essas coisas._

"Diga, Kuroko, quando nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez, você imaginou que estaríamos juntos depois de um ano?"

"Sim."

"Eu também. Eu soube naquele instante que voltaria a te beijar no dia seguinte, e no seguinte e no seguinte do seguinte..." Ele deixou que suas mãos tocassem os dedos pálidos que apertavam sua camiseta. "Eu ainda continuo vendo tal coisa. Eu nos vejo visitando a América no próximo ano, e entrando na mesma universidade. Provavelmente faremos cursos diferentes, pois eu não sou tão inteligente, mas sei que jogaremos no mesmo time. Depois disso, talvez, um apartamento maior? De preferência próximo de onde trabalharemos, seria bom, não? Um com uma banheira e uma grande cozinha, eu gostaria disso." Kagami sorria de orelha a orelha. "Você consegue ver o que eu vejo, Tetsuya? Porque se você ainda não vê eu posso esperar. Eu esperarei o tempo que for necessário para te fazer enxergar o futuro que teremos juntos."

"E... Eu consigo ver." A voz soou um pouco chorosa. "Eu vejo claramente tudo isso."

"Então está tudo bem." O ruivo soltou a mão de suas roupas, levando-a até seus lábios e beijando-a com carinho. "Eu posso me virar agora?"

"Não... você me prometeu uma xícara de chocolate quente."

"Certo..."

Kagami afastou-se devagar, entrando na cozinha e ouvindo quando alguém passou correndo por suas costas e trancou-se no banheiro.

O avental negro que estava sobre a pia foi colocado com perfeição em sua cintura e ele estalou o pescoço para os dois lados antes de começar. O sorriso ainda estava em seus lábios e seu coração parecia agitar-se com aquela estranha conversa que acabara de ter.

Ele não mentiu ou exagerou. Aquela era exatamente a sua visão de futuro, ainda que com certas variações. _Entrar na universidade com minhas notas será difícil. No_ entanto, Kagami não desanimava ou dava-se por vencido.

Não havia uma fórmula para a felicidade e as pessoas não viviam as mesmas vidas, porém, se havia uma certeza para o futuro era saber que, em sua mente e, principalmente, em seu coração, não importava o caminho que tomasse, só havia uma pessoa com que ele gostaria de passar o restante de sua vida.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Feliz Natal aos fãs de Kurobasu!

Primeira vez que escrevo com esse casal, mas como prometi que lançaria alguma coisa com eles resolvi arriscar. Himuro fazendo uma participação mais do que especial, porque sei que alguns leitores gostam da interação deles. Uma pena não ter tido a chance de enfiar o Murasakibara também. Fica para a próxima D:

Este ano foi um bom ano e começo aqui a agradecer aos leitores que me acompanharam nesse período. Aos antigos e aos novos, aos leitores sempre presentes e aqueles silencioso, meu mais sincero muito obrigada :)

Para o ano que vem tenho longfics MidoTaka e MuraHimuro em meus planos e se tudo der certo serão postadas ainda no primeiro semestre. Ainda não sei como lidarei com o Valentine's Day, mas tentarei lançar alguma coisa, pelo menos de um casal!

Obrigada por lerem~


End file.
